Fantasies
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Jane has a huge crush on Maura, but won't do anything about it. She's perfectly happy just thinking about the possibilities, until Maura finally catches on. Re-posting all chapters all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, **

**I know I'm supposed to continue 1888, and I have everything mostly planned out, and it'll be fun and sexy, but the task is a little daunting. So here's a quickie, maybe 2-3 chapters.**

Maura loaded the last plate into the dishwasher and pushed the door shut. She walked back to the counter, and picked up the glass that Jane had just refilled with the 1997 Bordeaux she had uncorked for the occasion. She sat on the stool across the corner from her best friend.

"I can't believe how naive I was, falling for his story about his parent's perfect marriage, blah blah blah... Ugh!"

She took a sip, let the fine vintage infuse her mouth and nose, and put her glass down, her head hanging low.

Jane looked down into the neck of her beer bottle. "Because he was pretty?"

"He did have nice eyes..."

"They were small and squinty, like the ones of a serial killer!" Jane said theatrically.

Maura's jaw dropped in a dramatic gasp. "Stop!"

The detective laughed and put a hand on Maura's arm. "Maura, you couldn't have known."

Maura sighed and covered Jane's hand with her own. "Well, thank you for saving my life. Again."

Jane's eyes went soft. "Anytime. For a nice dinner and a sleepover, I'd do it all over again."

Maura chuckled. "I'd be happy to cook for you and tuck you in everyday for the rest of our lives, if that's all it takes to make you happy."

Her words hung in the air for an uncomfortable few seconds. Maura lowered her eyes when she realized what she had just said. Her stomach clenched in a tight knot.

"I bet you say that to all your best friends." Jane offered, in an attempt to relieve the tension.

Maura didn't catch the joke. "I don't. I mean it." Her face showed her embarrassment, but she couldn't lie.

"I know. Thank you," the brunette said softly.

They smiled at each other.

"Ready for bed?" Maura asked, getting up.

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jesus! Stop flirting with me!"

Maura chuckled and emptied her glass in the sink. "Why? Is it working?"

Jane paused, taken aback by Maura's joke. She stood up.

"You wish," she said too softly, too late. Maura sensed the shift. She slowly stepped in front of the detective, forcing her back against the counter.

"Jane..." She looked up at her friend, her eyes capturing Jane's gaze.

Jane didn't respond. She felt her heart skip a beat, then accelerate, threatening to jump out of her chest. She blinked in slow motion, trying to control her breathing.

Maura leaned in, nuzzling into Jane's neck.

"Do you know that... I love the smell of your skin..." she murmured, an inch from Jane's ear. A tremor ran down Jane's spine from the brush of Maura's warm breath.

"And the smell of your hair..." Maura turned her head slightly into the dark curls.

The doctor shifted and faced Jane again, tilting her head up slightly so her lips were almost touching Jane's.

"... and your breath..." Maura continued, and she placed a hand on Jane's waist.

"Stop." Jane's mouth hung open after saying the words, and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on pushing the air out of her lungs in shallow breaths.

"Why? Is it working?"

"Maura, stop, please."

The blonde's fingers dug into Jane's waist. She looked down and her voice was barely a whisper.

"I can't."

Maura's helpless admission felt like a punch to the stomach. Jane brought her hand up under Maura's chin and lifted her face up. She saw tears collecting on her lower lids.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's lips so softly that she barely felt it. She kissed them again, a little more firmly. Maura kissed her back this time. She went in and pressed her mouth to Maura's a little longer, pulling back slowly in a soft, wet smack.

They kissed again, and this time Jane parted her lips slightly and lingered, taking her time smoothing over Maura's lips.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against Maura's, their breath mingling back and forth in the tiny space between them.

Maura threaded her fingers though Jane's hair, and pulled her in against her open mouth. Jane responded by pushing her tongue inside, a moan rumbling past her throat at the feeling of Maura's tongue gliding wetly against hers.

They kissed deep and slow, their hands and arms roaming over their bodies in a tight embrace. Hard breathing and wet sucking sounds filled the room, fueling their passion even more. Maura's fingers started unbuttoning Jane's shirt.

Jane broke the kiss and stepped back. She took Maura's hand and held it up, catching her breath.

"No... What are we doing? Wait..."

Maura looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean, "What are we doing?" Are you kidding me? We've been wanting this for months!"

"...What?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Jane. I'm not _that_ naive."

Jane couldn't argue and held her hands up in defeat. She shook her head.

"Maura, I don't know if I can do this... I need to think about it. I... What if it doesn't work out?" She gently pushed Maura back and walked around her. She grabbed her jacket and made her way backwards to the door. "I'm sorry..."

Recovering quickly from Jane's reaction, the doctor put her hands on her hips.

"Jane Rizzoli, if you walk out on me tonight, don't bother coming back. Ever."

Jane froze and looked up at Maura, trying to guess if she was being serious. Maura's face was flushed, but she couldn't tell if it was from arousal or anger. Jane tilted her head in confusion.

"EVER!" Maura repeated, her voice loud and firm.

Jane gesticulated in frustration and whined through her teeth. "Mauraaah! You're being ridiculous. We're best friends, I can always come back. Come on!"

"No. I'm tired of being best friends and pretend that nothing's going on." Maura's arms dropped by her sides. Her eyes pleaded with Jane.

"I can't do this anymore, Jane. I want to be with you..."

"Me too... but..."

"You're scared, I know. Listen, we don't have to do anything tonight, if you don't want to. Please stay. You can sleep in your room, I'll sleep in mine. I just need to know that you're not going to run."

Jane sighed. She nodded and slowly took her jacket off again. She wiggled a finger at Maura. "I don't like that game, just so you know. You can't just threaten to cut me off."

"Then don't make me." Maura chuckled. "Come on, let's go wash up and I'll come tuck you in."

"Mmmh."

"Will you kiss me goodnight, at least?"

"Mmmaaaybe..."

"Yay!"

They parted and headed towards their respective bedrooms.

**Don't be shy with the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Maura came to Jane's room, the door was ajar. She knocked and pushed it open.

Jane was laying on her back on the bed, playing with her cell, wearing her usual BPD tee shirt and boxer shorts.

"I'm just texting Ma goodnight." She briefly glanced up at Maura, noting her perky nipples poking through her satin pajamas.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, I didn't know you did that."

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She made me do it after I got kidnapped last time. She worries." Jane set her phone on the night stand.

Maura laid down on her side, facing Jane.

"I worry too."

"I'm sorry. I talk to you every night though. You're always the last person I talk to at night and the first one in the morning." Jane turned her head to look at Maura and smiled, acknowledging out loud how deeply connected their lives were. She raised her arm to the side, in a silent invitation for Maura to snuggle up.

Maura scooter over and laid her head on Jane's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist. She looked up at the detective, and Jane leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Butterflies erupted in Maura's stomach, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. When she opened them again, Jane's head was back on her pillow.

"When did you start having a crush on me?" Jane asked, a smirk on her lips.

Maura had to think for a second. "It's hard to say. I've always found you physically attractive, but I wasn't _attracted_ to you until... It was before Tommy, I knew I wanted _you_ to kiss me, not him."

"You did?" The brunette chuckled, and looked at her in disbelief.

Maura nodded vigorously against Jane's shoulder. She looked adorable, eyes wide and full dimples at the corners of her smile. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and dipped her head to capture her lips.

Maura hummed in appreciation, and her whole body arched into the embrace. She fisted Jane's shirt into her hand, and lifted a knee over Jane's leg. She wished she had worn shorts too, instead of pajama pants. She needed to feel Jane's skin against hers. Her hand let go of the shirt and wandered lower, finding a warm expanse of bare skin, and she flattened her palm against it, careful not to venture lower.

Jane tensed briefly when she felt Maura's hand on her stomach. Fear quickly dissipated when she also felt the urgent need for more contact. She turned into the blonde's embrace, and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Maura's waiting mouth.

The detective was shocked at her body's reaction. Her breathing was shallow and erratic, she could hear herself groan and moan. She was craving Maura's scent and taste, her senses on overload. She was pushing her hips forward, her legs tangled up with Maura's. She could feel the warm tingle in her core and knew she was getting wetter by the second. She broke the kiss, breathless, and watched Maura open her eyes slightly, wondering why Jane had stopped.

Neither of them could think of anything to say. A few seconds passed as they caught their breath, lips parted and swollen from the kiss.

Maura placed a quick peck on Jane's lips and pulled back. She propped herself up to leave.

"Goodnight Jane..." She smiled.

Jane shot up and grabbed Maura's wrist. "Wait, no."

"I don't want to push you... Are you sure?"

"Maura, if you leave me like this,... I will never..., ever... talk to you ever again." Jane bit her lip, smiling, and pulled Maura slowly back down onto the bed, next to her. She kissed Maura chastely on the lips, and smoothed over her arm with the back of her fingers.

"I don't want you to leave... Stay with me." She extended her arm again for Maura.

Maura giggled, and laid back down on Jane's shoulder. She snuggled up again, and slipped her hand under Jane's T-shirt to hold on to her waist. She wedged her calf between the brunette's legs. She looked up to see Jane lift an eyebrow at her before kissing her forehead.

"Did you have fantasies about me?" Maura asked, settling down in the crook of Jane's neck, enjoying the scent she found there.

Jane hesitated for a second, thinking of all the ways this could get her in trouble.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

Jane glanced down at Maura and looked back up. She licked her lips, gathering her courage.

"In my fantasy, I'm on top..."

Maura gasped softly. "You are? Why would _you_ be on top?"

"It's _my_ fantasy! I get to pick. Are you going to be quiet?"

Maura nodded.

"I'm on top, and you're laying down naked, and I'm in my work clothes, on top of you." She peeked at Maura, making sure she wouldn't interrupt again. Satisfied by Maura's attentive eyes on her, she continued. "We're kissing, and you're pulling me down onto your mouth... and you're moaning into the kiss. You're so ready for me. You spread your legs... I reach down, and... "

Jane hesitated, wondering if it was okay to share something so intimate. Maura was silent, so she continued.

" And you're... so... wet." Jane felt Maura's hand twitch against her stomach, and she felt her mouth going dry. She licked her lips. "I let my fingers trail down into your wetness, and you're pushing against me... You want me inside you, but I like teasing. You say my name, you beg me..."

Maura closed her eyes, the scene playing vividly in her head. She felt the wetness seep slowly into the crotch of her pajamas. Unconsciously, her hand started kneading at Jane's waist.

"I look down at you, you're panting, and your eyes are almost closed. Your hair is all messed up from making out. You look so incredibly sexy. I kiss your mouth again, and I push three fingers inside of you."

Maura exhaled sharply, grinding slowly into Jane's side.

"Jane...", she pleaded, breathless.

Jane's eyes shot open at Maura's voice, reality taking over her fantasy seamlessly. She rolled over on top of Maura and wedged herself between her legs. She groaned and pushed her hips hard against Maura's core, the thin fabrics between them damp and tight. Maura hooked her heels behind Jane's thighs, spreading wide for her.

Jane lowered her mouth onto Maura's and the doctor grabbed the back of her head to pull her down, mashing their open mouths together. They both moaned in unison, exhaling through their noses as their tongues danced and dueled.

Without breaking the kiss, Jane lifted herself up and pushed her shorts and Maura's pants down, kicking them down the rest of the way. She struggled with the buttons on the blonde's top, before just pushing it all up above her breasts. Her hands immediately cupped both of them, kneading them eagerly. Maura briefly lifted herself up to pull the satin top over her head. Taking advantage, Jane dipped down and sucked a nipple into her mouth.

Maura clenched her teeth and whimpered, arching into Jane. She reached down and lifted the BPD shirt over Jane's head. The detective let go of the hard nipple with a wet "plop", and went back down for the other one while Maura tossed the sleepwear across the room.

Jane hummed against Maura's full breast, licking and sucking the skin under her mouth. She climbed back up to kiss Maura's mouth, grinding down to feel their naked bodies pressing together. She grasped at Maura's hips and waist, her hands exploring and mapping every inch she could reach. Panting and groaning, she could feel Maura grinding up into her, begging for more contact.

Jane paused and looked down at Maura's face, and the sight in front of her made her heart clench and ache. She realized how strikingly beautiful Maura was, her hair spread around the pillows, eyes half closed, lips red and swollen, aroused and ready. The image she had imagined in her fantasy paled in comparison to the real thing.

"Maura,..." she started.

"Oh Jane, please... Touch me. I want you. I want you inside me..."

Jane clenched her teeth and reached down, sliding into hot, liquid silk. She slipped all the way in without a pause, burying three fingers deep inside Maura.

Maura cried out, her breath hitching on the way out. Her body tensed up, and her hips tilted sharply into Jane's touch. Jane bit into her neck, sucking hard and eliciting more whimpers. She started thrusting hard into Maura, bouncing their bodies up and down with each push.

Maura dug her fingers into Jane's back, pleasure creeping up into her throat like a sob.

"Oh Jane,... Jane... oh, fuck me,... yes,... Jaaaaane!"

"Maura, yes, come for me, come in my hand."

"Yes, please, oh, I'm going to come, Jane..."

A few more thrusts sent Maura over the edge, and Jane felt her walls clench hard around her fingers. Maura's body shot up as she seized repeatedly, crying out Jane's name over and over again between moans of pleasure. She jerked up helplessly a few more times with the aftershocks, before relaxing back down under Jane.

Maura opened her eyes and looked up at Jane in silence, letting her breathing slowly calm down. She ran her fingers through Jane's hair and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Her mouth was cool against hers.

Maura's heart screamed "I love you" but she didn't let the words escape her mouth. Still looking at Jane's face, she felt tears gathering in her eyes, and she inhaled sharply to fight them back. She swallowed the words that desperately wanted to spill out, and she pulled Jane into a fierce kiss to stifle them.

The detective kissed Maura passionately, her fingers still inside of her, feeling an errand twitch now and again. An overwhelming euphoria washed over her and settled in the pit of her stomach. She broke the kiss and tucked her head into Maura's neck, hugging her in a tight embrace.

"Maura,... I love you." Jane sighed and closed her eyes, shocked at her own words.

The doctor tighten her grip around the detective, and the tears spilled down her face.

"I love you, Jane... I love you so much..."

They kissed again, hungrily, lips mashing and tongues seeking. Maura eased her over on her back so she was on top of Jane.

"I want you... Can I touch you now?"

"Yes!" Jane rasped, arching her hips into Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you... Can I touch you now?"

"Yes!" Jane rasped, arching her hips into Maura.

Maura bit the side of her neck gently, sucking on the soft, fragrant skin. She inhaled deeply as she kissed her way down Jane's torso. She licked her nipple before taking it into her mouth, and Jane hummed in appreciation. The detective closed her eyes.

She felt Maura's face grating against her breast, and looked up at Casey. She groaned her disappointment.

"Casey, what are you doing? How did you get in? Where's Maura?" She noted that his legs seemed to be working fine as he pushed his hard cock inside of her.

"I missed you Jane..." Casey whispered as he started thrusting against Jane. His sweat was sticky and smelled sour.

"No, wait, but... I wanted Maura. Where did she go?" Jane didn't want to be mean to him, but she suddenly felt really sad. She scanned the room around her, looking for Maura. A bright light made her squint her eyes, and she started crying.

"Maura..." she sobbed. The sound of her own voice slowly dissolved the remnants of her dream, and as it faded Jane was left in darkness, laying on her back, in her bed. At first she couldn't move, and her throat felt raw and dry. She heard herself call Maura out loud, and she closed her mouth. Tears rolled down the side of her face and reached her ears. She turned her head to wipe them into her pillow. She took a deep breath, forcing herself awake.

"Fuck."

She moved her leg to the side, and realized her underwear was drenched. She reached down and slipped her hand inside. She immediately slid into warm, silky wetness, and groaned as her fingers pressed against her clit. It only took a few seconds to bring herself to release with a few well-practiced strokes. As her body seized, she plunged three fingers inside her opening and her lips moved repeatedly, crying out silently in the dark.

"Maura, Maura... Maura..."

After recovering for a few minutes, Jane got up to take a shower and get ready for work.

In her car, Jane thought about the first time she'd had a sex dream involving Maura, about four months earlier. The feeling had lingered for a couple of days, and it had been hard to be around Maura without her thoughts flashing back to her dream. Luckily, Jane was pretty good at hiding her emotions, and Maura hadn't noticed.

But even after the dream had subsided and lost its grip, Jane's mind often wandered, imagining her and Maura in sexual situations. Jane would come up with different scenarios in which she would kiss Maura, and Maura would kiss her back, or be shocked, or reject her. It had become like a hobby, one she enjoyed when she was alone in her thoughts, when she was driving, or at her desk, or watching TV by herself.

None of her fantasies had ever surfaced and it had been easy to act normal around her best friend. They'd still flirt, touch, and sleep over on Friday nights, and Jane was perfectly happy with the situation. She enjoyed having a crush. I made her feel alive and happy. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship with awkward, unwanted feelings. Ones that were not reciprocated.

She walked in the bullpen and took her seat, checked her email. Nothing new. There would still be a few hours before Maura came up with her autopsy report. She didn't want to go down to the morgue and distract her.

She waited an hour, reading through an old case file, and finally got up. Frost didn't even look up at her, and she headed towards the elevator.

The morgue was quiet. Maura was done with the autopsy, the body had been put away. She was probably in her office typing up her report. Jane knocked on the door and stepped in.

Maura was standing in front of her desk, talking on her cell phone. She held her index up at Jane, signaling she just needed a minute.

"Oh, no, it's fine, mother, I understand. Thank you for calling... I'll see you next time... Bye."

She hung up and exhaled at the ceiling, willing the tears away. She looked at Jane with sad eyes and shrugged.

"My mother. She's in town but won't be able to see me. Again." Her voice broke on the last word. Her eyes welled up and a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Jane stepped closer and gently wiped it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, Maura."

Maura closed the distance and hugged Jane, hiding her face in her neck before breaking down. Jane wrapped her arms around her, and the doctor cried silently for a long minute. Jane could smell her hair, her perfume, mixed in with the faint scent of morgue chemicals permeating the basement. It made her heart jump in her throat. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on top of Maura's head.

Maura sniffed and shook her head slowly into Jane's neck, her voice muffled and sad. "I don't know why I still get so sad about it. I should be used to it by now..."

"Because she's your mom and you love her, you can't help it."

Maura nodded into her shoulder and looked up at Jane. The detective struggled to not lean over and kiss her tears away, as strong as the urge was. She kissed her forehead instead. She lingered a little longer than she should have, and Maura slowly lifted her face up, so their noses touched. Their lips an inch apart, Jane inhaled Maura's sweet breath, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She saw Maura's lips parting, and hers fell open as she tried to catch her breath.

Maura tilted her face up to close the distance and brushed her lips to Jane's. The detective closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of Maura's lips against her own. Her mouth still open, she tentatively glided her lips against Maura's, and pulled Maura into a tight embrace. She heard a moan, wasn't sure who it came from, and she felt Maura's tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. She pushed forward, opening her mouth to pull Maura into the kiss, finally giving into her desire...

Jane's phone chimed and she reached for it on her desk. It was a text from Maura. She smiled.

(Autopsy report is ready)

(Come down anytime)

Jane put away the case file back into her drawer and headed down to the morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sank into the couch. Jo Friday jumped up and curled up next to her, wagging her tail. Jane brought the fresh bottle of beer to her mouth and swallowed two long gulps. She sighed contently and clicked the TV on for the game.

Ten minutes later, she was enjoying her beer buzz, when a soft knock came from the door. She frowned and got up, looked through the peep hole. Maura was smiling at her on the other side. She shrugged and opened the door to let her friend in.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company tonight." Jane apologized in advance, looking down at her boy shorts and old tank top. She didn't even have a bra on under it.

Maura lifted up an eyebrow, but abstained from an easy comment about Jane's nipples poking up through the fabric. "I sent you a text 30 minutes ago. You didn't get it?"

Jane tried to figure out where she had put her phone. She practically slapped her forehead when she remembered. She had set it down on her nightstand before walking into the bathroom.

"It must have come in when I was in the shower. Sorry." She noticed the paper bag Maura was carrying.

"Did you bring food?" Jane clapped her hands in excitement.

Maura went straight to the coffee table and pulled out five containers of Chinese food.

"Mh-mh," Maura confirmed. "Who loves you?"

Jane paused briefly at Maura's rhetorical question. She plopped down on the couch, opting to not answer it. "Thank you, I'm starving! I was just going to have a beer."

"Or three?"

Jane made a face at Maura and snapped her disposable chopsticks, before stuffing a huge pile of cashew chicken into her mouth. The doctor laughed and started eating.

"I heard you got the boyfriend to confess," Maura started.

Jane had her mouth full, but she still managed to talk. "He totally fell apart when I showed him pictures of the wound. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. It was actually fascinating. The hammer he used..."

Jane kept eating while staring at Maura's eyes, and her gaze fell lower, on her lips. She watched them move as she pronounced complicated words, and Jane imagined herself leaning over and silencing Maura with her mouth. She tried to imagine how soft her lips would feel against hers. Maura would freeze in surprise, and neither of them would move for a few seconds. Jane would then start moving against the doctor's, slowly wetting her lips, gliding over them, asking for permission. Closing her eyes, Maura would tentatively open her mouth, and Jane would thread her fingers through the honey blonde hair to pull her in and deepen the kiss.

"Mmh-hh..." Jane nodded, having no idea what Maura was talking about. The doctor blinked, and the detective immediately skipped ahead to running her hand along the inside of Maura's thigh. Maura would slowly spread her legs for her, and Jane would lower her down on the couch and take her mouth with her own, while her fingers would dip under her dress and pull her panties aside. Maura would whimper and moan her name as Jane's fingers would find her folds drenched in arousal.

"Jane..."

Jane would bite her neck and plunge three fingers inside wet heat, and Maura would cry out in ecstasy.

"JANE!... Are you listening?"

Jane jumped, startled out of her fantasy. Maura was looking at her, clearly annoyed. It probably wasn't the first time she tried to get Jane's attention.

"Sorry,... I..."

Maura had a hurt look on her face. Jane felt bad, realizing she had disconnected from her ramblings, like every other person would, around Maura. Even though Jane made fun of her, she always made a point to actually listen, and she knew the awkwardly chatty doctor was grateful for it.

Jane was quick to grab Maura's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry Maura. I love that you found out all that stuff about the hammer. I just... realized... I think I... made a mistake in my paperwork." Jane hated lying to her friend, but thought it was better than the truth. And if anyone, Maura would sympathize with such a distraction.

"You did?" Maura was genuinely concerned. "Do you need to go back and correct it? Will it be an issue for the arraignment?"

"No, I..., it's no big deal. I'll fix it tomorrow." Now Jane felt the guilt gnawing at her. She reached for the Mongolian beef dish and hoped Maura would drop it.

Instead, Maura put down her chopsticks and turned to Jane.

"Look, I've noticed you've been a little distracted lately. Is everything okay? Is it... Is it me?"

Jane pinched her lips. Technically, it was her, but nothing that she'd done. Jane was mortified. She always tried to discreet about her day dreaming, but apparently, Maura had caught her enough times that she knew something was off.

Maura was waiting for an answer, and it was taking long enough that she suddenly got scared. She visibly shrunk into the couch and a glint of fear passed through her eyes. Jane was still stunned, knowing that her silence was making things worse. Desperately looking for a decent excuse, Jane's brain was firing blanks.

Maura frowned and sat up. She put down her glass of wine on the coffee table and got up, the hurt clearly showing on her features.

"Maura, no! Wait." Jane shot up and grabbed her arm. Standing in front of her, Jane saw the doctor's eyes brimming with tears. She tilted her head and gave her an apologetic look, but still couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Maura..." Jane bit her lip, and her stomach clenched at the sight of her friend heartbreak.

Maura's head dipped down and the doctor stepped forward, slowly pulling Jane into a hug. She rested her head against her shoulder and held Jane tighter as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jane, you can tell me anything. You're not just my best friend, you're my only friend." Maura's voice was shaky with emotions, and Jane had to squeeze her eyes to keep herself from crying too. "I don't know what I did, but at least give me a chance to make it right..." She paused, and breathed. "Don't leave me."

Jane sighed and kissed the top of her head. More than ever, she was torn between telling the truth and taking the risk of ruining their friendship, or lying to her and... ruining their friendship.

"Shit..."

Jane's eyes shot open, surprised by the sound of her own voice. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

She felt Maura gasping in her embrace, and the doctor started pulling out of the hug. Jane immediately tighten her grip around her and pulled her back in, her hand roughly tucking her head back into her shoulder. Maura tried to push back and break free, but Jane just squeezed her tighter.

"Jane!" Maura's voice was muffled against her skin.

"I have a crush on you."

Maura stopped moving.

"What?" She tried to turn her head and look up at Jane, but Jane's hand quickly bumped her back into place.

"Don't look at me..." Jane sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "I have a crush on you. That's why I'm distracted when I'm around you. I don't... I didn't.. I couldn't tell you." It was Jane's turn to get teary. "I don't want to lose you. I just want to be your friend... I don't want to lose you." She inhaled deeply, her raspy voice cracking when she repeated her plea.

Maura once again tried to look up, and Jane suddenly released her grip. They looked at each other, both teary-eyed and speechless.

"Oh what the hell..." Jane leaned in and mashed her lips against Maura's, inhaling her scent, her breath, taking in the softness of her lips, the taste of her lipstick.

She realized then that even her best fantasies didn't come close to the real thing, and she was well aware it might be the first and last time she'd get to kiss Maura Isles for real.


	5. Chapter 5

_**To alleviate any anxiety that you might have about this part, this is not a fantasy or a dream anymore. The technical term is REALZZLES.**_

_**Now that we've got that out of the way, you can relax and enjoy. And if you like it, write me a review. I love reviews!**_

Almost immediately, Maura shoved Jane back and broke the kiss. She slapped Jane across the face. Jane's eyes went wide in shock.

"You scared me!" Maura yelled, angry and hurt. She grabbed a fistful of dark hair and pulled Jane back for a searing kiss, opening her mouth and pushing in with her tongue.

Jane could only groan at the assault, responding with the same intensity with her lips and tongue. Maura exhaled a desperate moan into her mouth, and Jane's heart clenched painfully at the sound. Maura was kissing her back! She wanted this as much as Jane did.

The kiss gradually slowed down, became sloppy and wet, as they were left struggling to regain their breath. Panting through open mouths, their tongues glided lazily against each other between kisses.

"I'm sorry," Jane murmured. "I'm sorry..." She looked into Maura's eyes, and saw two dark, shiny pools of desire staring back at her. Maura leaned back slightly, and looked down at Jane's breasts inside her white tank top. She brought both hands around and groped roughly at them, pinching the nipple between her thumb and index finger through the fabric.

"Oh fffuck..." Jane exhaled loudly and dipped down for another languid kiss, guiding them to lay down onto the couch, with Jane straddling the doctor's hips. Maura grabbed the bottom of her tank top and yanked it over her head. They heard a short rip in the fabric, and it only made them more frantic.

They both started unbuttoning Maura's blouse, and after a frustrating few seconds, Jane ripped the remaining buttons. They clattered onto the table and carpet. Jane finally opened the blouse and exposed Maura's teal sating bra. Breathless, the brunette kneaded the breasts she'd been admiring for so long in both hands, as Maura arched into the touch.

Jane lowered herself on top of Maura and sucked at the swell of Maura's breast, still fondling the other one in her palm. Sliding lower, she bit the nipple through the fabric and sucked on it, leaving a wet mark on the satin.

Maura cried out and her hips ground up against Jane, aching for more contact. Jane shifted around and wedged herself between Maura's legs. She pushed forward, spreading Maura's thighs apart, and hiking her skirt up in the process. They heard a rip again, and Maura felt Jane giggle against her breast. She smiled and rolled her eyes, thinking about the $800 price tag on the Chanel skirt.

Jane let go of Maura's breast and grabbed the back of Maura's thigh, pushing it up even more, now that the skirt was split in the middle and out of the way. Raking her fingertips against the soft skin, she groped Maura's ass and hooked her fingers in the matching teal underwear and pulled at it, sliding it aside, before sending questing fingers through drenched folds.

"Oh god, Maura..." Jane panted in the valley of Maura's breasts. She lifted herself back up to suck on the doctor's mouth, breathing hard, amazed at the amount of wetness she found under her touch. As she played around in it, mapping Maura's folds, she did the same with her tongue in and around Maura's mouth, licking and sucking, their saliva mingling with wet, erotic noises.

Moans came pouring out of Maura's throat, and she punctuated each one with a rise of her hips. Her hands were wrapped around Jane's back, roaming wide against Jane's olive skin. She went lower and palmed Jane's ass, pulling her in against her core, trapping her hand between them.

Heeding Maura's prompt, Jane pushed tree fingers inside, flattening her palm against Maura's wet pussy. Jane dropped her head against Maura's clavicle, a long moan dragging itself from her throat as she slipped all the way in, as far as she could reach. Maura's mouth fell open, and she arched her whole body into Jane, panting helplessly.

Jane started grinding hard inside and out, thrusting with her whole body, pushing Maura up with her. Low grunts were pushed out of her lungs every time she bumped against Maura, and sweat collected on the back of her neck and chest from the exertion.

Maura whimpered when Jane curled up her fingers inside, and cried out louder as Jane accelerated her thrusts.

"Oh Jane, oh... Jane,... Jane... Jane..." Maura's voice became more urgent as the orgasm gathered under Jane's touch.

"Oh, fuck, Maura,... you feel so good. I want you... God, you're so sexy... I want to make you come..."

Jane looked down at Maura's face, the light sheen of sweat covering her skin, her lips, red and swollen, her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Her hair was spilled perfectly around her head, and Jane grabbed a fistful of it to guide Maura's head up so she could suck on her neck, tasting the mixture of perfume and sweat on the blonde's skin. She rocked against her a couple more times, and Maura cried out. Her walls clenched tight around Jane's fingers, and her clit contracted under her palm. They released and clenched again, and Maura dug her nails into Jane's back, bucking against the detective as her body seized for several long seconds.

"Oh, Maura, yes... Maura... oooh, you're coming so hard. I can feel you, you're amazing..."

They stopped moving until the orgasm retreated, and Maura slowly settled back down onto the couch. Their eyes closed, they fought hard to regain their breath.

Maura finally licked her lips, dry from breathing so hard. She opened her eyes and met Jane's gaze. She smiled and kissed her lips.

"Did you imagine us kissing? When you were distracted?" She asked, rubbing Jane's back in slow circles.

"Yes..." Jane tucked her head into her neck and nodded.

"Did you think about me when you touched yourself?"

"Yes." Jane smiled against Maura's skin at the memories.

"Did you imagine touching me?" Maura's voice rumbled softly against Jane's ear.

"Yes..."

"Did you imagine about how wet I'd be for you?"

"Yes..."

"Did you fantasize about fucking me and making me come?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

"Did you fantasize about fucking me in your police uniform?"

Jane's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. "No."

"With a harness?"

"No!"

"While I'm in handcuffs?"

"Nnnoooo!"

"In a leather corset?"

Jane lifted her head up to look at Maura, speechless.

Maura tilted her head innocently.

"I did."

She pushed Jane up on her knees and scooted down under her, until her face was between her legs.

"I also fantasized about you sitting on my face and coming in my mouth..."

"Ooooh fffffuuuck..." is all Jane was able to say when she felt Maura's mouth cover her drenched pussy.


	6. Chapter 6

_She pushed Jane up on her knees and scooted down under her, until her face was between her legs. _

_"I also fantasized about you sitting on my face and coming in my mouth..."_

_"Ooooh fffffuuuck..." is all Jane was able to say when she felt Maura's mouth cover her drenched pussy._

Jane sat up directly above Maura's face, still stunned at Maura's inhibited passion. Her brain was on overload with pleasure though, and she didn't even attempt to question Maura's earlier statement. She looked down at Maura, her mouth so intimately connected to her pussy, her head bobbing up and down, pushing in with her tongue as deep as she could. The hot, silky smooth feel of Maura's lips and tongue against her sensitive flesh was heavenly.

Jane couldn't stop moaning, and despite her efforts to restrain herself, she started rocking her hips back and forth against Maura's mouth, already feeling herself starting to tumble towards the edge. She threaded her fingers into Maura's hair, bracing herself for the plunge.

"Oh yes, Maura, I'm going to come. I'm going to come in your mouth. Oh Maura... Maura..."

Jane threw her head back as her body seized. She clenched her teeth as the intense pleasure ripped through her, every muscle tight and still. Her mouth fell open and a long groan rumbled from her chest, and she looked down again at Maura as her body trembled with aftershocks.

The doctor was holding on to Jane's thighs and sucking hard to drag Jane's orgasm out as much as she could. She waited a few seconds for Jane to recover, and quickly scooted out from under her, turned around and pushed her down on all fours. She slipped three fingers inside Jane's pulsing opening and started pumping in and out as hard as she could.

Jane cried out and fell forward with her head between her elbows, whimpering helplessly as another orgasm ripped through her. The brunette felt herself gush down her thighs, and she bit her lower lip, feeling the sting of tears burning her eyes. She slowly slumped forward on the couch, spent and overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Maura climbed up and lay down on top of Jane's back, gently kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck. They lay in silence for a long minute, catching their breath and basking in the warm embrace.

Jane stirred and turned around to face Maura. It took some maneuvering to keep the doctor on top of her. Maura looked with tenderness into her teary eyes and kissed her lids as Jane sniffled through her stuffy nose.

"Did you come too hard?"

Jane nodded.

"Good." Maura gave her a long, languid kiss on the lips, before resting her head in her neck. They dozed off for an hour, before Maura dragged them to bed to finish the night.

Maura was a morning person. She woke up at 5:30 like every other day, and knowing Jane wouldn't be up for another two hours, she borrowed a t-shirt and yoga pants, gathered her ripped clothes and drove to her house to shower and change. She texted Jane before leaving her house, so she wouldn't worry.

Driving the car on her way to the precinct, Maura realized she has been smiling the whole time. She bit her lip to stifle a giggle. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so giddy about a date. She shook her head. This wasn't just a date. Jane was her soul mate. And it had taken them almost three years to get to this point. She had never let herself hope they'd get together, afraid of the disappointment and heartbreak, but she had secretly lusted after Jane since the day they'd met. As their friendship grew, her physical attraction morphed into something deeper, something she had been afraid of. Just like she had learned to live without her parent's love and attention, she had learned to ignore her feelings for Jane, enjoying their friendship instead. She had been so used to the constant hum of her attraction that she had stopped noticing it.

Now it was back in full force, and _fuck_, it felt good! Maura smiled even wider at her internal curse, and pulled up into her parking spot.

Jane didn't come down to the morgue until lunch time. The whole morning had been busy following up on leads and taking witness statements. The detective stepped out of the elevator and walked through the morgue doors. As she pushed them open in front of her, she felt excited, anxious, elated and weepy all at the same time. They had crossed the line, the walls had crumbled around her, and she felt lightheaded from the relief.

In her office, Maura was standing in front of a tall cabinet, filing last month's reports. She heard Jane's steps behind her and smiled, but didn't turn around. She didn't know how Jane would act at work, and waited to follow her cue. She felt Jane stop at a distance behind her.

"Hey," Jane said softly.

Maura finally turned around. For a fraction of a second, Jane's heart sank, thinking Maura was giving her the cold shoulder. Her insecurities immediately evaporated when she saw Maura's smile, her face and eyes beaming. The brunette could only smile back, feeling an intense affection wash over her. She fought the urge to take the blonde in her arms and kiss her. They looked at each other in silence for long seconds, images of the night before replaying in their minds.

"Hey..." Maura replied.

"I have some errands to run at lunch..."

"Oh, do you want me to come?"

"No!"

Maura's face fell at Jane's strong reaction. Jane immediately reached for her hand. "No, I mean I'm fine, it's... it's kind of a surprise." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at herself. She had meant to keep it a secret, and she had just given it away.

Maura smiled again. "Sorry. You don't need to tell me. Go."

Jane smiled back and slowly started backwards towards the door, holding on to Maura's hand as long as she could, before they slid apart. Maura's arm fell back to her side, and she watched Jane turn around and leave the room. She sighed and went back to her sorting.

The doctor yelped when she felt strong hands on her hips spinning her around. Jane took Maura's face between her hands and pressed her lips against hers, inhaling her scent in a long, sustained breath. Maura opened her mouth and welcomed Jane's tongue inside. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but they were both left breathless and heavy lidded.

Jane shuffled away again, her index pointing at Maura.

"I can do that now," she said, waving her finger up and down.

Maura laughed. "Yes you can."

"You can't stop me!" Jane yelled as she backed into the elevator.

"And I won't!" Maura yelled back.

The elevator doors dinged shut, and the doctor stood alone in her office, still smiling. For the first time in her life, Maura's eyes filled with tears of joy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love reviews! **_

_**This is a long one, but once I was in there, I couldn't stop. You won't be able to stop either. Enjoy!**_

At the end of the day, Maura got a call from Jane on her cell. Her heart soared and she picked up.

"Hey..." Without intending to, she noticed her voice had taken a low and sultry tone. She heard Jane hesitate for a second.

"Um, yes, Dr. Isles, I got the merchandise. Wanna check it out?"

"What? Jane, is that you?"

"No names, Dr. Isles. Just come by tonight at 9:00, I'll text you the address. Come alone, okay?"

Maura looked at her cell to confirm that it was Jane. She chuckled. The detective was playing some kind of game with her. She cleared her throat and answered in her best fake street talk.

"Yes, alone. I'm... it better be good, Rizzoli. I'll bring the... moolah."

Jane laughed. "Good girl. Don't be late."

Maura took offense. "I'm never late!"

"I know! Shhh!"

"Did just you shush me?"

"No, I'm going through a tunnel. Shhhhh!"

Jane hung up.

A few seconds later, a text popped up on Maura's screen. She immediately recognized Jane's address. Maura giggled and practically bounced up and down in excitement.

It was 7:00 already, and she wanted to go home first and take a shower. She gathered her stuff and headed out.

Maura showed up at 9:00 sharp in a simple black skirt and green blouse in front of Jane's apartment. She had picked clothes she wouldn't miss too much should they get ripped again, without sacrificing her looks. She knocked on the door, and it inched open under her knuckle. She pushed her way in, excited and a little bit scared. Her heart started racing. Maybe she didn't like that game so much after all. Or maybe she loved it.

Maura closed the door behind her, and started walking through the living room. She looked left and right, expecting Jane to jump out at her.

Jane's commanding voice came from behind the bedroom door. "Come in, Dr. Isles."

Maura shrieked, both hands jumping to her mouth to stifle a nervous giggle. She heard Jane laugh on the other side of the door, and put her hand on the knob to turn it. As she pushed the door open, Jane grabbed her wrist, yanked her inside, and pushed her chest against the wall. Before she could situate herself, Maura had her hands behind her back and she felt cold metal around her wrists. The handcuffs ratcheted shut.

Jane grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Dr. Isles, you're under arrest for felony drug possession with intent to sell. I have a warrant to search your person and your vehicle."

The detective was in full police gear, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She deliberately avoided making eye contact with Maura. She forced her back to face the wall and kicked her feet apart. Her hands in autopilot, she patted Maura down with frightening efficiency. As she smoothed over her hips and waist, she slowed down, and roamed over the curve of her ass, kneading the soft flesh, lifting and parting her cheeks one after the other.

Maura dropped her head down against the wall and exhaled loudly though her mouth. She arched into Jane's touch.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing selling drugs?" Jane whispered near her ear. "You could make a fortune as an escort."

Maura smiled and didn't miss a beat. "Thank you. But I'm a doctor. I have a lot of wealthy clients who appreciate the convenience and discretion."

"You're too smart for your own good."

Jane ran a hand up along the inside of Maura's thigh, lifting her skirt up. She palmed the delicate skin roughly, grazing a thumb along Maura's slit though her panties. Jane lifted an eyebrow when she realized Maura was wearing a thong, just from feeling the soft skin of her ass. The blonde shivered and bit her lip, knowing Jane had just found out about her underwear.

Jane's warm breath fanned Maura's neck. "You know what? I think we can work something out. Just you and me... What do you say?"

"I'd love to work things out, Detective."

Jane pressed forward and let Maura feel the hard bulge on front of her pants. She dug into her ass and slowly rubbed up and down her crack while holding on to her hips. Jane groaned, opening up to the whole new experience of wearing a strap-on. She felt warm gush spreading between her legs .

Her hands still handcuffed behind her back, Maura pushed back against Jane's erection, and turned her palm against it. She wrapped her hand around the toy though the pants and slowly stroked it. She hummed in appreciation. Jane was slowly grinding into her, and Maura could feel her shallow breath on the back of her neck.

"Mmmh, you're packing a nice one today, detective. I'd love to help you out, if only my hands were free."

"Nice try, Doctor. How about we see how we do with the handcuffs on?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something..."

With her hands still behind her back, Maura deftly unbuckled Jane's belt, unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper. She slipped her hand inside Jane's boy shorts and pulled the silicone dick out. Jane was astonished by the doctor's dexterity and looked at Maura with her jaw hanging open, as the blonde turned around and dropped to her knees, looking into Jane's eyes the whole time.

Maura gasped at the big black silicone phallus in front of her, and she darted her tongue out to lick it from the base all the way up to the head. It was a good 8 inches, on the bigger side, but not too scary. Jane tilted her hips forward, moaning at the sight. Even though Maura wasn't directly in contact with her, the vision was intensely erotic, and Jane guided the toy with her hand into Maura's waiting mouth.

The doctor opened her mouth wide and took in the whole length of the phallus inside, before pulling out again, wrapping her lips around it. She slid her lips and tongue around the head before plunging forward again. Jane couldn't help but thread her fingers into Maura's hair to fuck her mouth. The blonde looked up to see Jane staring at her with hooded lids, breathing heavily, thrusting back and forth with Maura.

"Oh, Mau... Doctor... You're so good at this... You're making me so hard for you..."

Maura hummed and just kept sucking on her dick, accelerating her rhythm slightly in response.

Jane pulled out, breathless, and grabbed Maura's arms to pull her back up to her feet. She gripped the back of her neck and covered her mouth with hers, pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss. The detective wrapped her arm around her waist to pull her closer, and suddenly stopped. She broke the kiss and looked down at Maura's blouse. She brought both hands up and grasped the fabric on either side of the first button. She looked up at Maura. The doctor smirked and shrugged, giving her permission.

Jane ripped the blouse open and her eyes went wide as she saw the black leather corset underneath. Her shoulders pulled back by the cuffs, Maura's posture naturally thrust her chest forward for Jane's enjoyment. The corset barely came up above the nipples, and her breasts were pushed up in the most tantalizing cleavage Jane had ever seen.

"Holy shit,... you're fucking kidding me..." Jane started breathing again after a few seconds, and she leaned forward to suck on the swell of Maura's breast, kissing and sucking hard on the soft flesh. Maura's mouth fell open and she let out a long series of moans as she watched Jane making love to her breasts. The brunette alternated between both of them, making sure they got the same amount of attention. She pushed her tongue under the edge of the corset to graze the painfully sensitive nipples hidden beneath.

The detective then nuzzled the valley between them, lingering around to inhale Maura's scent... The doctor's whole chest was thoroughly wet and shiny from Jane's mouth. When the detective stood back up, she noticed the hickey she'd left on Maura's right breast. She winced at Maura in apology, but the smoldering look on Maura's face, her parted lips and dark, hooded eyes made it clear she didn't care. She wanted, needed more.

Jane groaned and took her mouth again, wet and sloppy, pushing deep with her tongue, seeking and dueling Maura's. They both moaned urgently, their hips rocking back and forth in anticipation.

The detective grasped at the edge of Maura's skirt and yanked it up. She roughly pulled Maura's thong aside and her fingers immediately drowned in hot, slick wetness. Both of them gasped at the feeling, and without a pause, Jane plunged three finger inside, pushing Maura into the wall. Jane ignored Maura's cry, and rammed her fingers inside her several times before pulling out. She pushed her own pants down around her thighs and gripped the strap-on to guide it against Maura's opening. The leather harness was cinched tight around her waist and butt, holding it in place.

Maura lifted her leg up to Jane's hip, giving her access.

"You want it? You want my cock inside you?" Jane was shocked at her own crude words, but wasn't able to stop herself. Hearing them out loud fueled her own frantic desire.

"Yes detective, ... I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock in my pussy..."

Jane flicked the silicone shaft against Maura's clit, then guided it down her slit until it slipped inside. She pushed in all the way, attentive to Maura's reaction. The doctor whimpered as the thick toy filled her up, panting helplessly from her arousal.

Jane wrapped one arm across her back, the other around her waist, and started thrusting her hips furiously into Maura, pinning her against the wall. Her thrusts were punctuated by the jingling of the handcuffs still restraining the doctor's wrists. Jane was grunting hard from her efforts, and a light sheen of sweat had appeared on her face and chest. She was burning hot in her uniform, she needed to shed it.

Still inside Maura, she let go of her and pulled at her sleeves to flap the jacket off. She managed to unbutton her shirt without ripping it, and she was left in her tank top and bra, with her pants and underwear around her ankles. Giving up, she pulled out from Maura's and stepped out of them.

She looked up at the doctor, who was still propped against the wall with her hands behind her back.

In a brief moment of lucidity, she asked Maura softly: "Do you want them off?"

Panting, Maura shook her head no, and Jane felt a new rush of arousal. She grabbed the doctor's arm and led her to the bed, pushing her face down on the mattress. Maura cried out but she managed to balance herself on her knees, her shoulders flat on the bed and her ass up in the air, defenseless and exposed. She felt the detective's weight settling behind her, and two strong hands came around the crease of her thighs to pull her back and level her up. She felt Jane's fingers entering her, twisting around and playing inside, coming back out and up her butt crack. Maura exhaled sharply at the unexpected stimulation, and she licked her lips, almost embarrassed at the depth of her need.

Noting Maura's reaction, Jane ran her finger up and down Maura's ass, spreading Maura's juices along her crack. She brought her fingers to her mouth to taste them, and hummed in delight as she sucked them clean. She realized she wanted more, she wanted to bury her face in Maura's pussy and lick it clean.

She dropped forward and pushed Maura's cheeks apart with her hands, stretching her glistening, pink opening. She dipped forward, covering Maura's pussy with her mouth and pushing her tongue inside.

Maura's moans turned into a strangled sob, and she shuffled her knees apart for Jane. Desperately pushing back against Jane's face, she strained against the handcuffs, the slight pain boosting her arousal to new heights. She raised her hips up and down, grinding against the brunette's tongue, guiding it to her throbbing clit and back down to her opening.

Jane was bobbing her head up and down, trying to cover as much space as possible. She licked back up Maura's crack, sliding over the bump of her sphincter. She couldn't help but pressing her tongue against it, eliciting a new wave of whimpers from Maura. She licked it and massaged it with her tongue, feeling it relax and open up in response. Her mind on sex overload, Jane pulled back slightly to get a better view, and rested the pad of her index finger against it.

Maura panted uncontrollably in anticipation, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Jane gradually push past the ring of muscles, and she stopped breathing as her mouth open wide in a silent cry.

"Oh yessss," Jane whispered, catching her breath. "You feel so good. Open up for me, baby. I know you want it. You want my finger up your ass."

Maura finally exhaled, and Jane entered all the way in to her knuckle. Stifling a moan, Jane bit into Maura's butt cheek with increased pressure, stopping short of real pain. Her other hand was kneading and groping, nails raking against sensitive skin.

Maura gasped for air and bit her lip, astonished by the intensity of her arousal. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd been so horny.

Jane slid her finger in and out of Maura's ass, feeling around the velvety walls inside. She sat back up, scooted forward, and without hesitation, she slid the dildo back into Maura's pussy. With her finger still deep into her ass, she rocked her hips back and forth, holding on to Maura's hip and testing the position. Satisfied, Jane started thrusting her hips into Maura, ramming the silicone dick in and out, as the doctor bounced back and forth on the soft mattress, moans and whimpers muffled by the thick comforter.

Jane abruptly reached around her waist and pulled her up flush against her. She frantically pulled at the top of the corset to free Maura's breasts, and grabbed one in her hand, squeezing it roughly in her palm. She pinched the nipple firmly in her fingers, and Maura cried out. Jane remembered her finger still buried in her ass and started sliding in and out again, feeling the hard dildo though the thin membrane inside Maura.

On fire with sex, Jane bit down on the side of Maura's neck, sucking on the tender skin, knowing she'd leave a hickey and not caring. Both women were panting hard, covered in juices and sweat. Out of breath, Jane had to slow down, and her legs started trembling with exhaustion. Usually a champion at endurance, she realized she was using a whole new set of muscles in that particular activity.

She slowly pulled out and laid down on her back next to Maura, helping the tied up doctor climb on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Maura, come here... Ride my dick. Fuck me..."

Maura didn't answer and just lowered herself on top of Jane's thick toy, closing her eyes at the sensation. She ground her hips against Jane, feeling the silicone shaft stretching her opening, and realizing that the new position allowed her to stimulate her clit as well.

"Oh god, Jane,... I'm so close. I want your finger... inside... again. I want to feel you everywhere..."

Jane eased Maura forward on top of her and reached around with her long arms, grabbing her cheek and pushing her middle finger in her waiting anal opening. She used it as leverage to grind Maura hard against her, feeling her own pussy throb with an impending orgasm. The base of the dildo was pushing against her clit, and she could feel Maura's sex gliding against hers, their juices mingling together.

"Oh Maura, I'm gonna come! Oh FUCK... YES... OOOOOOOH!"

She squeezed Maura's ass with both hands as she came undone, her finger hooking in deep as her hips jerked up. The dildo pushed up to the hilt inside Maura, which finally sent the doctor flying over the edge as well. Her body trembled in delicious agony, the orgasm engulfing her like a hurricane, spreading out from her core, through her belly and heart.

The silent explosion ripped through both of them for a long minute, both experiencing a shattering climax that left them unable to talk or move.

Maura slumped down on top of Jane, gasping for air. She suddenly became aware of the ache in her shoulders.

"Ow. Okay, now I want them off..."

"Uuuuh, I can't move. The keys are in my pants pocket."

Maura lifted her head up and looked around where Jane had kicked off her pants. She dropped her head back down on Jane's chest.

"Too far."

Jane finally stirred and rolled them to the side, gently pulling the dildo out of Maura. She got up and fished out the key from her pocket. She sat behind Maura and unlocked the cuffs. The doctor gasped in relief and brought her hands in front of her, while Jane massaged her shoulders. She nudged the blonde forward and spooned her from behind, wrapping her arm across her leather-clad midriff.

"Doctor Isles, that was amazing. I think we should consider a permanent arrangement."

"I agree. What's a stud like you doing wasting your time at the police department? You could make a fortune as an escort."

Jane chuckled at Maura's reference to her earlier joke.

Maura continued. "I'm quite wealthy, as you know. You could move in and be my bitch."

They both laughed out loud.

Maura turned into Jane's embrace to face her. Her smile vanished and she pressed her lips to Jane's.

"I love you." Maura simply said as she broke the kiss.

Jane's heart skipped a beat and clenched, giving her the answer she needed.

"I love you too."

Maura broke into a wide grin, dimples on the sides of her cheeks. Jane's heart melted and she kissed her again and lingered for long minutes. They finally pulled out, breathless again.

"I love this game. Is it my turn for a request?"

Maura smirked and nodded. "Anything."

_**Phew! That was way hotter than I had planned. Now I have to go take a cold shower, change my panties and go fuck my wife silly. Maybe not in that order.**_

_**Even though I have something in mind for the next game, I'm open to suggestions. What fantasies would Jane or Maura want to act out?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jane spent the next three days sleeping over at Maura's house. Work was busy and nights were short. They'd have sex until after 2:00am, pass out, and get up at 6:30am for work. They made up for the lack of sleep with love and sexual bliss.

Thursday morning, Jane ran out of clean clothes for work. A towel around her and another one for her wet hair, Maura walked over to her spacious closet and offered one of her blouses, which Jane stared at with her best "seriously" look.

"I'm just going to drive home and re-pack. Or you can come over tonight." Jane stuffed the dirty clothes into her duffle bag and put on her sweat pants and sleeping t-shirt. Maura shuffled over to her, in a set of black lace panties and bra. Jane let her eyes roam over her form. Maura smiled, well aware of Jane's wandering gaze. Jane settled her hands on the doctor's hips. She got a whiff of Maura's freshly sprayed perfume and took a deep breath.

"We need to figure out a better way than a Baise-en-ville," said Maura. "I'll clear up a section for you in the walk-in, and you should leave a set of toiletries in the bathroom."

Jane struggled to not freak out at the proposition, her brain alternating between excitement and anxiety at the prospect of moving in so fast. Instead, she latched on to Maura's French-sounding reference.

"A better way than a what-what?"

"A Baise-en-ville. It's French," Maura replied, seemingly surprised at Jane's ignorance. "It literally translates to 'fuck-in-the-city'. It refers to a small bag or luggage that men would pack to spend the night at their mistress'."

"Of course the French would have a word for that."

"So how about it? You already have a key."

"Um, is it okay? I don't want to... intrude."

"Jane, you're not intruding. I'm just being practical. It'd be a lot more complicated for me to have my things at your place."

"Yeah, you're high-maintenance."

"I prefer the term 'sophisticated'".

"Whatever. High-maintenance." She planted a quick kiss on Maura's lips, but before she could pull back, Maura had her arms wrapped around her and was deepening the kiss. Jane smiled against her mouth and gently pushed her away.

"Stop, I gotta go. I'll see you at work."

Maura made a pouty face and turned around, heading back to the bathroom. She swayed her hips suggestively at Jane, showing off her perfect ass.

"Fine. I'll see you later, detective."

The bottom half of her cheeks peeked out from the black lace, begging to be groped.

Jane groaned at the tantalizing display until Maura disappeared into the bathroom. Jane uprooted herself from her spot and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane didn't barge into the morgue until after 3 PM. Maura looked up from her autopsy and she gasped at the sight of Jane's bloody forehead. She dropped her tools in the metal tray with a loud clang and peeled off her latex gloves. She grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her into her office.

"Jane! What happened?" Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help her eyes from welling up at the thought of Jane getting hurt. She covered her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat, waiting for the shock to subside.

"It's nothing, just a scratch, I swear. Maura, don't cry please." She pulled the doctor into her arms, but Maura immediately pushed her back to examine the wound.

Jane bent her head down for Maura, and hissed when she felt fingers pressing lightly at the edge of the gash.

"I was running after this kid and didn't see a piece of rebar right across the gap he went through. He was short enough to just run under. It should just need a couple of stitches, right?"

"You should have gone to a hospital, Jane. What if..." Her voice was still shaky. "What if you gave yourself a concussion?"

"I didn't black out, if that's what you're worried about. It just hurt like a motherfucker..." Jane smiled at her choice of words, knowing she'd get a reaction.

"Jane!" Maura smiled despite herself, and Jane ran a thumb over her wet cheek. The detective's stomach filled with butterflies and she marveled at the depth of her feelings for the quirky M.E.

Maura finally let out a sigh. "Let me stitch you up. Sit down, I'll be back."

Jane sat at the edge of the desk and waited for the doctor to return. She could feel the blood crusting up her eyebrow on the right side.

Maura had changed from her grey scrubs into a white lab coat, and had a tray with medical supplies with her. Jane could sense a shift in her demeanor.

"Hello Jane. Did you get hurt on the field again?" She set the tray down on a cart next to Jane and snapped a pair of gloves on.

Jane squinted slightly, her brain digging for the missing piece. She smiled and looked up at Maura.

"Not really. I..."

"Did you get into a fight with the other girls?"

Jane looked down at the floor, feigning her best guilty posture. Maura dabbed a saline cloth to Jane's forehead, wiping off most of the blood, then cleaned the wound itself with Poloxamer.

"You're lucky you're the best player on the team. Coach Cavanaugh would've kicked out a long time ago," she said flatly, while loading the surgical thread through the needle.

"I don't do it on purpose, Doc."

Jane held still and winced while Maura closed the cut with five stitches.

"What was it this time?" Maura asked softly, her breath delicious and warm on Jane's face.

"They... they were talking about you."

"Mmh, what were they saying about me?"

"I can't tell you. It's inappropriate."

"Did it make you mad?"

"Hell yes."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jane shrugged. "They were being... rude."

Maura checked the stitches one last time.

"They're just words, Jane. You're sweet, but I don't want you to get hurt on my account."

Maura took Jane's chin in her hand and lifted it up.

"... You have such a beautiful face..."

Even though Jane knew they were making it up as they went, she felt herself blush.

Maura gave her a shy smile. She hesitated, then spoke again. "Would you..." She shook her head. "Never mind..."

"What?" Jane looked at her expectantly, caught up in the game.

"I'd like to take you out for a drink, maybe?"

Jane swallowed. She wanted to chuckle, amused by their pretend anxiousness, but she was nevertheless slightly unnerved at Maura's fake clumsy advances. She found shy Maura just adorable.

"I'd like that, Doc. As a matter of fact, there's this bar, the Dirty Robber..."

"Ah, yes. I hear it's a cop hangout."

"What? NO WAY!"

They both exploded in laughter at Jane's over-the-top reaction.

"Well, maybe you could come over to my place instead?"

"Oh, sure." Jane bit her lip, and brought a hand up to the stitches. "Thanks Doc. How long am I keeping these for?"

"About 6 days. And call me Maura."

_**Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions! Keep them coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry if the previous chapter was confusing. It's not a flashback, or a dream. They just went into role-playing mode. I guess since my wife and I play that game regularly, it was a no-brainer for me. I'll try to make it more obvious in the future.**_

Instead of using her key, Jane rang the bell when she showed up at her house late that night. She adjusted the bat on her shoulder and propped a hand on the doorframe.

Maura opened the door and her greeting words died on her lips when she saw Jane.

The detective was wearing her full softball uniform, long sleeve shirt and tight black shorts. Jane raised a proud eyebrow, a smirk at the corner of her mouth from the reaction she had gotten from the doctor. Until her eyes fell on Maura's white doctor's coat. It was buttoned all the way up, which meant it closed just above the valley of her breasts. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. It was Maura's turn to bat her eyes, and she stepped back to let Jane in. They both bit their lower lip and kept their hands to themselves as Jane walked in the house.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to take a shower. I came here directly after practice."

"No problem. You're welcome to shower here, if you want."

"Do you mind? I have fresh clothes." Jane pointed at the huge suitcase she had rolled in with her.

Maura laughed. "Wow, you've come prepared, I see. Let me show you to the bathroom."

Jane followed the doctor up to Maura's bedroom. With each step, the coat would hug the curves of her bare ass. Breaking from her character, Jane whispered to her from behind.

"You're killing me! Can I get a kiss at least?"

Maura didn't even turn around. "Nope."

Jane sighed and they entered Maura's bedroom. Maura led them directly to the closet and she turned on the light. She had cleared up a whole section for Jane, including a hanging rod, shelves and drawers.

"Maura! That's way too much! What did you do with your stuff?"

Maura shrugged. "Some of it I packed to be donated, some of it is in the guest bedroom."

Jane knew how much her clothes meant to Maura. She was touched, but tried not to let her emotions surface. She tilted her head at the doctor. "You really didn't have to. Thank you."

"I want you to be comfortable. And it needed sorting anyways." She suddenly lowered her voice and talked to Jane as if somebody might be listening. "Do you really need to take a shower?"

Jane responded in the same hushed voice. "I don't know. I was afraid to shower with my stitches. Is it okay to wash my hair or should I wait?"

"Mmh, wait until tomorrow morning at least, and I'll help you."

Jane lifted a thumb up and winked at Maura to mark the end of their private pow-wow.

"So how about that drink, Doc?"

"Maura, please. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I grabbed a meatball sandwich before getting home. I mean, before practice."

"Good. I have leftover butternut squash and gorgonzola ravioli if you get hungry."

Jane scrunched her nose at the offer and they headed back into the living room.

Maura poured herself a glass of red and brought Jane a beer as they sat down on the couch.

"Ooh, my favorite. How did you know?"

"I asked around. Did you know some of your team members have a crush on you?"

"What? I thought they had a crush on you!"

"Well, look at us, the team's most popular couple."

They exchanged an knowing look, closure and anticipation mingling together between them. They were the two women people were lusting after at the precinct. How did they not get together sooner? Cemented by the strength of their friendship, their budding romance brought promises they could only imagine.

Breathless, Maura whispered at Jane. "I always watch you, on the field. Your technique, your body, you're... stunning."

"I get hurt just to come see you." Jane rolled her eyes at her own statement. "Okay, that's a little disturbing."

They laughed and took a sip of their drink. Maura took Jane's beer out of her hand and set it on the coffee table along with her glass. She looked up at Jane with dark, heavy eyes.

"I want you."

Jane gulped. She hadn't expected Maura to jump in so fast. Her mouth fell open in anticipation, her breath accelerating.

However, instead of closing in, Maura just took Jane's hand and lifted up her white lab coat up from her knee. She pressed Jane's hand flat on her thigh, and slowly guided it up, pushing the edge of the fabric with it.

As they moved up, closing in on their goal, Maura gradually parted her legs, and pulled Jane's hand around to the inside of her thigh. She closed her eyes, focusing on Jane's touch. She tilted up her hips, feeling the cool air against her sensitive skin, followed by Jane's burning touch. Jane's finger brushed against short, trimmed curls, and she suddenly pulled her hand free, suppressing a smile.

"What... what are you doing?" As hard as it was to stop, she was going to make Maura work for it. She sat back up.

The doctor opened her eyes and sighed. She gave Jane a stern glare. She pulled at the hem of her coat and straightened up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have misread your comments."

"I didn't mean to lead you on. I think... I think you're a very attractive woman, but... I'm straight."

"You are?"

"Well, so far. I'm not saying I couldn't be convinced to switch teams."

Maura smiled. She shifted and turned to face Jane on the couch.

"I always love a challenge," she purred.

She looked up at Jane's forehead, and touched the stitches delicately. Her fingers traced the line of her cheekbone, down to her jaw. They came around to her chin, and lifted back up to brush against her lips. Despite herself, Jane opened her mouth slightly. Maura's index finger slowly slid inside, touching Jane's tongue that darted out to meet her.

Maura's lips brushed against Jane's ear.

"In about ten minutes, you'll beg me to take you."

"I always love a challenge..." Jane whispered back, her eyes fluttering close. Though she knew, she _hoped_, Maura would win.

Jane closed her lips around Maura's first knuckle. Her tongue swirled around it and she sucked in her cheeks. She dipped forward, and got the rest of the doctor's finger into her warm mouth. Slowly, Maura pulled out, then pushed back in with two fingers. Jane took them in all the way, and she let out a groan. She was quickly losing her resolve and she felt her crotch getting damper.

Maura pulled her fingers out and she scooted closer to Jane. With her wet finger, she turned Jane's face so she was looking forward, exposing her side and neck to her.

Maura pressed her lips and tongue to Jane's neck. She waited a second before she opened her mouth and bit down gently on the pulse point, before soothing it with a wet kiss. She repeated the process, slowly making her way around to Jane's mouth. The detective eyes were closed, her breath short and ragged. She turned her head slightly when she felt Maura's lips on the corner of her mouth, but Maura pulled out and went back down to her neck.

The doctor placed a hand on her abdomen, while still sucking on her neck. Jane didn't know if she'd go up or down, and didn't really care. She could feel Maura's palm diffusing heat on her belly, through her shirt, and she wanted that heat somewhere else.

Maura finally started moving, and she slipped her hand under Jane's jersey, finding the edge of her sports bra. She slid under and cupped Jane's breast. She found a perk nipple, and pinched it between two fingers, making Jane arch up and moan. Maura switched to the other nipple, making sure to leave both erect and wanting. She pushed Jane's shirt over her head, along with the bra. Jane didn't resist.

Maura sat up and settled back down to straddle Jane's thighs. She reached into her white coat's pocket and Jane heard a faint jingle, too delicate to be handcuffs. Her eyes widened as Maura pulled out a long metal chain with what looked like rubber-covered tweezers at either end.

"What... what is it?"

"You don't know? Let me show you..."

Enthralled, Jane watched as Maura slipped the brunette's left nipple between one set of tweezers and slowly pushed a tiny ring up the two branches to tighten them. As her nipple got squeezed, Jane let out a deep moan, and bit her lower lip. Maura grabbed the other end of the chain and did the same with the right nipple. Then she dipped her head and licked the tip of each bud, teasing them with her tongue and teeth. Jane whimpered at the powerful sensation.

"They're nipple clamps, Jane. And we're only getting started."

_**Ooh, next one is going to be good...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_"They're nipple clamps, Jane. And we're only getting started."_

As Maura dipped to give Jane a long, deep kiss, she grabbed the chain resting on Jane's belly and pulled at it gently. Jane exhaled sharply into their kiss and arched up, her nipples aching deliciously from the tug.

"Do you like it?" Maura teased.

"Yesss..."

Maura rubbed the erect tips with her finger, eliciting a low groan from the detective. The doctor went in her pocket again and fished out a small purple cylinder. She twisted it on and it started humming in her hand.

"This is a Pocket Rocket, a small vibrator. It can be used for many things."

The brunette cried out when she grazed her nipple with it. Jane was starting to rock her hips into Maura, and she went to grab the doctor's hips. The blonde deflected her hands.

"I'd like to keep this professional, please. May I continue?"

Jane dropped her hands to her sides, knowing Maura wouldn't disappoint.

"Sorry, Doctor."

"Don't worry about it. Where were we? Ah, yes..."

She brought the vibrator to the other nipple and barely touched it. Jane was panting in anticipation, pushing up to make contact.

"I know you want it, but it might be a little too intense for you right now."

"Try me..." Jane dared her breathlessly.

Maura pressed the Pocket Rocket to the tip of Jane's nipple, held it for a second, then removed it. Jane whimpered and licked her lips.

"Again..."

Maura applied it to the other tip, and Jane squeezed her eyes shut. The intense stimulation along with the clamps made her nipples feel tight and cold, aching for more attention. The sensation reverberated lower in her core, and she was grinding helplessly against Maura, feeling a hot flood between her legs. To her dismay, Maura stood up and stepped back. She slowly unbuttoned her coat all the way to the bottom, but kept it on. Jane's eyes roamed over her bare breasts, her stomach and her light curls. The doctor kneeled in front of Jane and pushed her legs apart. She could see Jane's arousal through her shorts.

"A little wet, are we?"

Jane whined and tilted her hips up, begging for Maura to take her shorts off, her eyes dark with need. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides.

Maura brushed the vibrator against the drenched shorts, grazing along her slit, and Jane jerked up at the stimulation. Maura lingered with feather touches over her clit and down lower, against her opening. The intense vibrations rippled though the thin fabric, causing Jane to tremble helplessly.

Finally, Maura twisted the Pocket Rocket off and held it with the tip between her teeth. With both hands, she peeled Jane's shorts and underwear off. She could see her pussy glistening with juices, and quickly ran a finger through her folds, making Jane jerk up again. The doctor pulled the vibrator from her mouth and replaced it with her finger.

"Mmmh, you taste so good." She slipped the toy back in her pocket.

"Maura, I can't... You have to fuck me. Please... I need you..."

"... So impatient... Believe me, I'm just as wet as you are. And I think I like it better when you call me Doctor," Maura purred with a teasing smirk on the corner of her lips.

She got up, the sides of her coat framing her naked body. She extended her middle finger and dipped it in her own pussy, sliding it up and down a few times. Jane could see and hear Maura's thick wetness. It glistened on her digits and between her thighs. Maura pulled her finger out and spread her juices against her own nipples.

Jane let out a raspy, frustrated groan and opened her mouth, begging Maura for a taste. The doctor straddled her, pressing her pussy against Jane's, and leaned forward, pushing her breasts at Jane's face. The brunette eagerly sucked a nipple into her warm mouth, tasting Maura's wetness on it, rolling it around with her tongue. It was Maura's turn to whimper. She shifted so Jane could do the same to the other breast.

Before Jane was finished, the blonde reached in her pocket again and pulled out another pair of nipple clamps. Jane released her breast with a wet pop and watched, as Maura pinched one hard pebble between the clamp, moaning as she tightened the ring. She lifted Jane's chain and dropped the free clamp under it, so the chains crossed, and fastened the other end around her nipple. She inhaled sharply, struggling to keep her eyes open. She sat up slowly. The tangled chains straightened up and lifted apart, tugging gently at both ends.

"Oh god, fffuuuuck... " Jane was at a loss for words, having never experienced such torturous stimulation.

Eyes dark and hooded, they both looked at each other, panting uncontrollably. Maura reached between their legs and parted her folds, and sat back down on Jane's pussy. She rocked back and forth, their juices mingling and clits rubbing together. The doctor's motions were deliberately slow, intended to keep them from coming too soon. She looked down at the chains linking them together, stretching and pulling at their breasts with every move.

Maura dipped down again and licked Jane's sensitive buds with the tip of her tongue, and the detective hissed through her teeth, her face scrunched up in ecstasy.

Maura sat up again and the chains ratcheted as they pulled apart. Maura felt Jane's pussy clench against hers at the sensation, and she knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh Jane, you're so ready. I love feeling our pussies together. Can you hear how wet we are? Do you want to come now?"

"Yes! Yes please,.. Doctor." Jane's eyes were pleading with Maura, agony painted on her face. She looked about ready to cry.

Maura pulled out the vibrator again and twisted it on. She lifted herself up, just enough to carefully slip it between their folds. She lowered herself down on top of it, and it only took a few seconds of the insistent buzz to propel them right up to the edge. Right before the climax took her, Maura pulled their clamps free, letting the blood rush back to their nipples, and they came with shattering force, crying out each other's names.

Jane's body shot up as the orgasm engulfed her, and she held on to Maura for dear life, jerking up with every aftershock, every muscle in her body taut.

"Oh... my... god, Maura..." She finally relaxed and her shoulders shook as she started sobbing, overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"Oh Jane, I love you... Jane..." Maura buried her face in Jane's hair and let her tears flow free, both from the pleasure and in response to Jane's reaction. She reached between them and pulled out the Pocket Rocket, its vibrations now too much to bear against their sensitive flesh.

After a few beats, Maura eased Jane back against the couch and they stayed in a tight embrace for a few minutes, catching their breath and sharing gentle kisses.

Finally, Jane sniffled and broke the silence.

"You're turning me into a sex crier..."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"I'm not that way. I don't cry at sex."

"I think it's sweet. But only if it's with me. I don't want anybody else making you cry. I'll scratch their eyes out."

"I don't want anybody else... I found you, finally." Tears threatened to fall again as Jane considered how fortunate she felt to be with Maura. "You're the one."

Maura's eyes welled up and she leaned in for a kiss, pouring all her heart into it. She pulled apart again, with her forehead still touching Jane's.

"You're my one, Jane..."

_**I'm calling it complete, but if I get inspired or if you have any requests, they can certainly continue acting out all their fantasies. **_


End file.
